


George's Fan Fiction

by LilacChocolate



Series: Life and Light and Laughter [2]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Writing, fan fiction, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: George Cubbins a.k.a the original Locklyle shipper.





	George's Fan Fiction

_They ran through the door together, hand in hand, and dropped their rapiers as soon as the door shut behind them._

_‘Quick, Luce!’ Lockwood shouted. ‘Push the chest of drawers against it!’_

‘Hmmm… and then…’ George shook his head and scribbled out the last line. ‘No. Maybe they should press themselves against the door so the ghost can’t get out… hmmm… yes! That way they’ll be close together…’ George giggled and was about to carry on writing, but Lucy came into the room.

‘Why are you giggling like a little girl?’

George slammed his notepad shut. ‘No reason!’

Lucy looked at him with narrowed eyes. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ George said as he stood up. ‘I’m… going for a bath.’

‘Really? We have a case in a couple of hours.’

George laughed nervously. ‘I’m not going on it. It’s just you and Lockwood.’ Of course, George had requested it to be like that. He wanted to give his boss and Lucy time alone together so their feelings, which George was certain they had for each other, would develop more, and so he could hear all about the job when they returned to Portland Row so he would have more inspiration for his fan fiction.

…

_They ran through the door together, hand in hand, and dropped their rapiers as soon as the door shut behind them._

_Both Lockwood and Lucy pushed their backs against the door, still holding each other’s hands._

_‘Lockwood, we can’t hold this door forever. It’ll get through.’_

_Lockwood nodded. He knew that. But it wasn’t long until dawn broke. The spectre would stop any moment soon._

_‘Lockwood!’ Lucy shouted. ‘What are we going to do?!’_

_‘It’s fine. Just a few more minutes and then the spectre will go.’_

_Lucy nodded and pressed her entire body weight back against the door. She could do it for a few minutes more. But it had been a long night and she had been exhausted an hour ago. She relaxed slightly, not noticing the blue-white hand sneaking around the gap in the door._

_But Lockwood saw it. He pushed Lucy out of the way and into the centre of the room just as the spectre blew the door open._

_‘Lockwood!’ Lucy shrieked, but it was already too late. She watched as the spectre reached out and touched Lockwood’s left arm. He fell backwards, his body landing with a thump on the floor._

_Lucy drew her rapier and ran head first at the spectre, but just as she reached it, the first rays of sunlight came in through the window, and the ghost disappeared._

_She dropped her rapier and ran to the phone in the room, ringing for an ambulance without any hesitation. As soon as she had hung up, she went over to Lockwood._

_He was still alive, but only just. The ghost touch was spreading._

_‘I’m sorry, Lockwood.’_

_Her boss still managed to smile at her. ‘I’ll be fine.’_

_Lucy let out a sob. ‘How can you be so positive?’_

_‘I have to be. For you.’ Lockwood’s smile widened, and with his non-ghost touched hand, he reached up and caressed the side of Lucy’s face._

‘Aren’t you meant to be at the archives?’

George’s neck clicked as he looked up violently, and he snapped his notepad shut when he saw that Lucy was staring at him from across the kitchen table. ‘Err… yes! In fact, I was going to go there now. I was just… you know… making some notes about what I need to research…’ He stood up and sandwiched his notepad in between two books in a stack that was on the table. ‘I’ll see you later,’ he said as he grabbed the books, and in his hurry to leave the room, his notepad dropped out of the pile and onto the floor, but he was out of the front door before he even noticed.

Lucy waited until the door slammed before she scampered out of the kitchen and retrieved the notepad from the hallway floor. She took it back into the kitchen and began reading, but as she got further and further into the notepad, she found herself blushing. George had written a fan fiction. About her and Lockwood. Falling in love.

She pushed back from the table and stared at her colleague’s handwriting with wide eyes. Yes, Lucy did have feelings for Lockwood, so, did this mean that George knew? Oh god, what if Lockwood knew?! Either way, she had to tell her boss what George had written about them. She would rather tell him herself than suffer the humiliation of Lockwood finding it and him questioning her.

She scooped up the notepad and jogged upstairs. Lockwood was in the library and Lucy entered straight away, too nervous to knock.

Lockwood looked up from the gossip magazine he was reading and gave Lucy a lazy smile. ‘You okay, Luce?’       

‘No, not really.’ She handed him the notepad. ‘I found this. It’s George’s.’

The older teen flipped through the notepad, and as he skim read the story within it, a light blush dusted his cheeks. ‘George wrote this?’

‘Yes.’

‘He’s not a bad writer.’

Lucy tutted. ‘Is that all you have to take away from this? It’s creepy!’

Lockwood put the notepad and his magazine to one side before he stood and walked over to Lucy. ‘So, you don’t fancy me then?’

‘That’s not the point!’

Lockwood hummed, more amused than he probably should be by the situation. ‘George seems to think you do.’

‘George also seems to think you like me, too, but…’

Lucy trailed off as Lockwood stepped even closer to her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked his thumb over the skin under her eye. ‘I didn’t know you had freckles, Lucy. They suit you.’

‘Lockwood… what are you doing?’

‘Don’t you think we should give George something proper to write about?’

‘I don’t think-’

‘It’s a wonderful idea. Besides, I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the day I hired you.’

…

George was halfway to the archives when he realised he didn’t have his notepad. He began to walk back to Portland Row, hoping to god he’d dropped it when he was outside, but as he got closer and closer to home, he realised with dread that he had more than likely dropped it as he ran out of the house.

As soon as the front door closed behind him, George made a beeline for the kitchen. Lucy was no longer there, and he couldn’t see his notepad anywhere. He trudged upstairs to the library. Lockwood had been in there before. Perhaps he had seen his notepad?

As he approached the door, though, he stopped in his tracks. He could hear a strange noise from coming inside the library. He pressed his ear against the door, but withdrew with a blush. Kissing. The strange sound was kissing. Lockwood, presumably, and… George slapped his hand over his mouth to stop a squeal of delight from escaping his mouth. Lockwood was kissing Lucy. It had to be.

George backed slowly away from the library door and went into his bedroom. He had plenty more notepads in there, and he felt like it was the perfect time for him to start a new Locklyle fan fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
